A Day in the Life of a Nation
by 1destiny
Summary: What if the characters of Hetalia were secretly being watched? Well they aren't. But that doesn't mean we can't know how they spend their lives. Join all your favorite nations in a documentation of their every day lives! Things can get pretty wacky when you're a country. (Non-romantic! No pairings! This is only for fun!)
1. 1-England

Day in the life of a nation: England

* * *

**Day: Tuesday.**

**1:00 A.M- Yell at America over the phone for calling him.**

England was awakened by the obnoxious ringing of his telephone. Opening his eyes blearily he looked at the clock and cursed; who the bloody hell was calling him at one-o'clock in the morning? He picked up the receiver and muttered "Arthur Kirkland speaking…" "Hey dude!" Came the annoyingly loud reply and England groaned, it was too early for this.

"What the hell d'you want?" He asked, not even trying to hide his displeasure.

"Dude? Are you in bed already? C'mon, it's only like five-thirty!"

"America, it may be five where you live, but here in London it is currently one in the morning. "

"Oh… HAHAHA~ Sorry Britain, my bad!"

England hung up the phone with an indignant "Wanker!" before attempting to go back to sleep. To his dismay, his dreams were plagued with phones, clocks, and Americans all night long.

**6:00 A.M- Breakfast. Paper. Frog.**

England exited his bedroom still half asleep, cursing America for being an idiot. He made his way to the kitchen and put some water in the kettle, some nice hot tea was exactly what he needed. He thought for a moment on what to have for breakfast, maybe… eggs? A muffin? Ah! Of course, why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He still had some leftover scones from the night before! Yes, those scones with some jam and that tea would make an excellent breakfast! He went to the bread box and grabbed said pastries and the jam from the cupboard. Placing the items on the table he heard his door bell ring.

_That must be the post. _He thought, strolling to his front door, much more awake now. Sure enough, upon opening the door he saw the pile of envelopes and the day's newspaper sitting there on his front step. _Lovely. _ He closed the door behind him, holding the paper under his arm as he looked at his mail. Most of it was work stuff; documents, reports, the odd threat letter, nothing out of the ordinary. He placed the envelopes and the paper on the table next to his scones just as the kettle sang. He removed it from the heat, poured the hot water over the tea leaves, and sat down to enjoy his meal.

"Hmm…" He frowned as he read the day's news. He didn't dare look at the economy page while eating, he preferred keeping his food inside thank you very much. He rolled his eyes at the sports page, as if he cared about the local teams, the only football games he followed were the international ones, even if he didn't always win. He turned the page again. Ah, the gossip column; the spot in the paper where the nonsense of people showed through in the form of scandal stories and dirt digging. England would never admit it but he quite liked the gossip page, perhaps because his citizens enjoyed it. Whatever the reason, he read the passages with interest.

It was to his great surprise that he heard the doorbell once again. He stood up, abandoning the funnies page, and made the trip to the front door once again, not bothering to check who his visitor was first. That was his big mistake. His mood took a sharp dip as he saw exactly who was there, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

"Bonne matin, Angleterre~" Said the Frenchman on his door step. England scowled at him with as much contempt as he could muster.

"What do you want, Frog?"

"Ohohohohn~ someone woke up on ze wrong side of ze bed, no?" France asked in a mocking tone.

"No, actually my morning was going quite nicely until I saw your stupid mug." England spat.

"Ahh~ Now your day iz wonderful! After all, how can you not feel spectacular while looking at ze gorgeous moi?" He smiled like someone receiving an award. England snorted.

"All your face does for me is make me sick, now leave so I can enjoy my food."

France sneered. "Bah, You mean zat Merde* you call food? I assure you, Angleterre, if you are feeling ill the cause can only be your cooking"

"What the hell do you know?" The Englishman cried, outraged. "If you would get your head out of your ass maybe you-" France cut him off.

"Ah such colorful descriptions. I would expect nothing less from ze black sheep of Europe."

"You can't call me that, Frog!"

"Oh yeah? Black sheep of Europe!"

"Frog!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"Frog!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

England had had enough. He slammed his door in the others face and stormed back to his kitchen table, doing his best to ignore the sounds of the Frenchman's laughter that still drifted through the closed door. _I swear, if he is still there when I leave for work, I am going to run him over with my car and throw his body into the Thames. _

*Merde- The French word for crap.

**8:00 A.M- Leave for work.**

To England's relief (and slight disappointment as he really would have loved to plaster that frog) France was gone by the time he was ready to go. He climbed into his car and placed his things on the passenger seat before buckling up, starting the engine, and pulling out. It was typical London traffic, meaning it moved at a snail's pace. There was nothing good on the radio either so the Brit sat in the virtual silence of his vehicle, feeling like today's commute was taking far longer than normal. He also wondered why the roads seemed so backed up, but this question was soon answered as he managed to drive far enough to see a group of police officers surrounding a man laying flat in the middle of the road. England shook his head, honestly, of all the places to be planking. The man in question was refusing to heed the warnings of the officers and continued doing what he was doing. Even when the police were yelling at him and trying to grab him he just stayed there, some of his buddies stepping forward to keep the bobbies busy. This went on for ten whole minutes and England was losing his patients. With a disgruntled sigh he focused his gaze on the offending man and started to chant. It wasn't long before the planker shot up, holding his rump and yelling as electricity arched from the pavement to his butt. England smirked as he danced away and resumed driving in the now steadily moving traffic. No one could accuse him of not knowing how to get things done.

**8:45 A.M- Arrive at work.**

The nation pulled into the parking lot and headed for his reserved parking spot. To his surprise and displeasure someone had taken it. He didn't know who it was and frankly he didn't care; what he cared about was the blatant lack of respect and integrity and that it was _his spot_! But England could handle this so handle it he did. With almost no effort the problem was dealt with and England parked in his spot with a satisfied smirk. He continued to smile as he got out of his car and entered the building, envisioning the confused face of the impudent driver whose car was probably sitting atop the Eiffel Tower right then, if his spell had worked right anyway.

**8:50 A.M- 11:00 A.M- Paper work.**

It was just as boring as it sounded. He sat there filling out forms, copying documents, filing papers, never once leaving his office. But just because he never got up doesn't mean he didn't get bored. As he worked he doodled on a scrap paper, letting the pen move on its own. Some of the pictures were rather entertaining, like the less than flattering cartoon of America, or the violent images of the many ways England could think of to destroy France. He enjoyed the doodling but soon had to stop and focus on what he was doing after accidentally doodling a picture of his boss on one of the documents that were bound for the head man's office instead of the scrap paper. Oops.

**11:05 A.M-Lunch break.**

A little past eleven England started to get a bit peckish. He sat back in his chair and thought about what he wanted for lunch. Nothing was coming to mind so he finally settled on just popping down to the bakery and seeing if they had anything good that day. England strolled down to the parking lot and found a man staring at his car looking confused. England raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, can I help you with something?" The man turned around. "I- well… no, I guess you can't… unless you know where my car went. It was parked right here this morning and now…" England suppressed a smile and climbed into his vehicle. "Sorry, can't help you much. You see, this spot was empty when I parked my car here this morning. Bad luck chap. Good luck finding it." And with that he pulled out, laughing quietly at the poor fool. Good luck finding it was right.

The drive to the bakery didn't take long and England was soon on his way back to the office with a box of assorted pastries sitting on the seat beside him. It was when he was almost to his destination that he was hit with a stroke of genius: why not eat lunch at the park today? He had enough time and the day was warm and bright, being outdoors would do him some good. A minute or two later saw the nation sitting on a bench in the lush greenery of the public park. He chewed on his lunch as he contentedly watched the clouds float by. He sighed and wondered why all days couldn't be this relaxing. It was just so peaceful and quiet… until a football (Or soccer ball for you Americans) hit him on the back of the head, knocking the wind out of him. He spun his head around, ready to give the culprit one of his best death glares, and to his surprise he saw a group of small children the eldest of which was a boy who couldn't have been much older than ten. The eldest stepped forward and picked up the ball looking shy and a little scared. "Sorry mister." He muttered, "I should have been more careful." England was taken aback; did he really look that scary? He hoped not, he was never the kind to seek out the company of the younger generation but he didn't dislike children. He watched as the small group began walking away feeling a little indecisive, he needed to be back at work soon. He zoned out for a moment and came to just in time to avoid being nailed with the ball a second time. Once again the boy ran forward, muttering apologies and avoiding eye contact. England smiled and picked up the ball, he had decided that work could wait. "Don't worry about it." He said to the child, "But would you mind if this boring gentleman joined you for a bit? I haven't played football in ages." The way the boys face lit up when he said that made up for being late back to work. When he finally did leave, he was once again surprised; all of the children ran forward and hugged him. He hesitated before returning the favor. With a wave, he headed back to his car, feeling like nothing at all could spoil his mood.

**1:30 P.M- More paper work.**

Britain ran his left hand through his hair as he signed yet another document with his right. He was sick of signing paper after paper, did it ever end? Once again he found himself doodling, letting the pen do whatever it pleased. England looked down at his most recent picture and frowned; he knew he wasn't an artist but this one was bad even for him. _Honestly, I can't even remember whether it was supposed to be a dog or a pineapple. _He thought in mild disgust. He grabbed the paper and crushed it into a tight ball, hurling it haphazardly across the room toward the rubbish bin. He smiled in delight as the little ball fell right inside the garbage receptacle, that had been sort of fun. He crumbled another piece and chucked it. He wasn't so lucky this time and it landed on the floor after bouncing off the rim. Another was thrown, then another, and another; it was surprisingly entertaining to watch the bits of garbage fly through the air toward the target. The sound of a throat being cleared made the Brit jump and turn around, feeling his face redden in humiliation as he saw the form of his boss standing in the door way. "I-I was just…" he began lamely, he couldn't even think of a proper way to explain what he had been doing. His boss cracked a smile, "I guess boredom gets the better of every one sometimes. Just try and stay focused and we can forget about this, alright?" England nodded gratefully and the boss turned to leave, having forgotten what he came for in the first place. The green eyed nation turned back to his stack of papers, then he glanced back to make sure the boss was really gone before letting one last ball fly, landing it smack dab in the middle of the bin with a satisfying _swoosh!_ England smiled and returned to work.

**5:00 P.M- Drive home.**

Typical five o'clock traffic crowded the London roads. England was used to it, there was no point in getting angry at the other drivers, it would just waste his energy. The quiet of the car was nice but it was starting to get to him. He turned on the radio and began scanning for a decent station. Classical was nice but it reminded him too much of their last world meeting at Austria's place; he could still remember every note of Austria's 'expression of anger' because of just how often Austria had played it, thanks to the triple threat called Spain, Prussia, and Frog, and to the presence of a certain annoying American. England would be perfectly happy if he never had to listen to Chopin ever again. The next station was a talk show that he had absolutely no interest in so he turned the channel again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when death metal began screaming at him, threatening to break both England's speakers and his ears. _Curse you America! _He thought as he lunged at the volume knob to mute the awful noise, _How the bloody hell can you call that music? It sounded like someone unleashed a bunch of rabid cats into an iron shop! _He switched the channel once again and cautiously turned the sound back up. "Thank God." He mumbled to himself as real music began to play. He raised an eyebrow as a familiar group of voices began to play. He believed the group was called One Direction, he understood that they had become quite popular recently, not just around the UK but in the states as well. He had to say that they really weren't all that bad but he still changed the channel, he had nothing against them but he just didn't feel like any new teen pop idols or that sort of thing. He got nothing but static for a few stations but he found one that was playing music and he was delighted to hear just who came on. He sang along with The Beatles "Abby Road" all the way home.

**5:30 P.M- Arrive home**

England unlocked his front door and stepped inside his house, closing the door behind him. It was dark and it felt lonely, England shivered a bit and flipped the light switch. That helped with the darkness but the house was still eerily quiet. England gave himself a mental shake, of course it was quiet, it was always quiet, he lived alone after all. With a sigh he moved to the study and sat down in a large comfy arm chair, not sure what to do with the rest of his evening. He stayed there for a while, staring at the wall, until a high cheery voice broke into his thoughts. "Hi Britain~!" His face lit up and he turned to face the visitor he knew well. "Flying Mint Bunny! How wonderful to see you!" He beamed at the little green rabbit that was floating around the room; this was great, nothing like a visit from your best friend to liven things up. Mint Bunny landed on top of England's head, making him laugh. "I thought you would miss me so I came to see you! Mister Unicorn is here too!" "Really now?" The Brit asked, looking around for his other fantasy friend, "Where is he." Mint Bunny giggled. "I think he said something about eating some sugar before coming to see you. I last saw him in the kitchen~" "ah no." England ran for the kitchen and stared sternly at the horse like creature that had its face in the sugar bin. "Uni!" He said sternly, causing the unicorn to look up at him guiltily, "How many times do I have to tell you to not eat all my sugar! You should ask first anyway." The creature whinnied something like "sorry…" Before the blond man smiled at him and stroked his mane. "I forgive you. Now, what do you two say we head out into the back garden and play a game of hide and seek, hmm?"

**7:00 P.M- Supper**

After he bid goodbye to Uni and Flying Mint Bunny England was left to ponder what to make for supper. He chose the iconic British meal: Fish and Chips. He spent about half an hour slicing the potatoes, preparing the fish, and heating the oven before actually putting them inside to bake. He figured he had enough time to check and see whether there was anything good on the telly. He flipped through the channels for a moment before landing on some foreign soap opera. He just had to laugh; the acting was terrible and a monkey could have written a script better than this one. He watched it with an amused smile. **"I love you~ When I see you, it feels like there is a fire in my heart, burning, burning, burning!" **England frowned and sniffed the air, something really was burning, but what was… "OH BULLOCKS!" He jumped up and raced for the kitchen where his meal was going up in smoke.

The fire was out after around ten minutes and England was looking at the black charcoal remains of his supper with a bitter face. A perfectly good meal was ruined. Grumbling, he went to make himself some toast, watching the toaster the entire time so as to avoid yet another fire.

**8:30 P.M- Computer**

Once his toast was gone, England walked down the hall and entered his computer room. He sat down and logged in, debating on what to do first. He decided on checking his E-mail. He entered his password and was soon greeted by a little box of text informing him that he had five new messages. The first one was from America.

'**Hey, Britain! My T.V networks have been getting kinda boring and stuff lately. Can I borrow sumore of urs? My peeps really just eat ur crap up. Make me sum good stuff, K dude? L8r bro! The Hero America!'**

England scowled and wrote his reply.

'**My dear America, I have three things I would like to say to you. First, I would like to know why you don't just make more shows of your own. Sure all of your programs are utter rubbish but maybe you could get lucky. Two, if you are so set on using someone else's shows then why not ask Japan. If I do recall, your people love watching his Anime. Although I am flattered by your imitation of me, I would like it if you would give my writers a break. And lastly, three, I would like to remind you for the umpteenth time that you speak my language. I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop mutilating it in such a horrendous manner. This may be E-mail but it is no excuse to be murdering the noble English Language. It is not **_**kinda **_**it is **_**kind of**_**. **_**Sumore **_**is not a word but **_**Some more **_**is a proper phrase. Please stop using **_**Ur **_**simply because you are too lazy to type **_**Your **_**or **_**you're**_**. Not **_**K **_**it is **_**okay **_**or **_**Kay**_** if you are going to shorten it. The number eight does not belong anywhere in the word **_**later**_** so please stop misplacing it. Well that is all. Form The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.' **

He hit send and moved on to the next message. Seeing it was from his boss he opened it immediately and started to read.

'**Good evening, England. I was just sending you a message asking if you could be in to work a bit early tomorrow. There is going to be a policy meeting and I would prefer that you are there to voice your opinion. Thank you!'**

England replied with a simple, **'Okay. See you there.' **and checked the next one. It was from Germany.

'**Hello everyone. I am writing to remind all of you that the next world meeting will be held a month from tomorrow. It is France's turn to host it so please do not forget. Germany.'**

England didn't bother to reply to this one, it was a mass message so everyone got it. He was also less than pleased at the location but there was nothing he could do about it. He moved on to the next little envelope icon and clicked it. It was from France. The frog had attached a picture. It was one that had obviously been taken in secret and it showed England walking around his house in nothing but his skull and crossbones boxer shorts with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

'**Hello Black Sheep of Europe. I just wanted to show you the picture I will be sending to everyone. Don't you just love blackmail? Ohohohohohon~ From the Beautiful France'**

The Brit was unfazed. He quickly replied with his own picture message, one of France buying blond hair dye.

'**Why yes, I do love blackmail. And I am sure everyone will love finding out you are a bleach blond. Are you sure you still want to send that picture?'**

He smirked as he sent the message; that would give ol' Frog face a scare. He opened the last message and rolled his eyes.

'**Hey jerk face! I demand you recognize me as a country! I am Sea land and I want some respect! So there! Sea land Rulz!'**

He just deleted it. The little brat didn't know when to give up. England glanced at the time and was shocked to find out just how long he had been sitting there. He logged off and shut his computer down and moved into his study.

**9:30 P.M- Day log (Diary) writing**

England pulled out his small journal and opened to a fresh page. He thought for a moment before he started to write.

'_**Today was an odd day. It started with that dolt, America, calling me at one in the morning because he had once again forgotten that the word doesn't revolve around him. If the call wasn't bad enough, the moron gave me nightmares too! Breakfast was good, scones with jam and tea, but then Francy Pants showed up to bug me. What I wouldn't do for the chance to send him up the river in a potato sack. He actually tried to blackmail me a little while ago! Ha! Like he could ever get the best of me, I just shoved it right back into his perverted face. What a loser. Traffic was a nightmare today. All I will say on that is that people are stupid. Paperwork was boring as usual. Lunch was very nice. Had some fresh pastries and played football with some kids in the park. Maybe I will run into them again some time. I would like that, they were good kids. Got caught playing paper basket ball by the boss. Curse the American for teaching me that game! Drive home was normal but Flying Mint Bunny and Mister Unicorn came to play with me. It was such great fun playing hide and seek with them. Found this soap opera on the telly. Dumbest thing I had ever seen (Except maybe France)! My supper caught fire… again. Must be some faulty wiring. I will have to have someone take a look at that. Checked my E-mail but there was nothing out of the ordinary. I will be heading to bed soon. Good night.**_

He placed his last period and put the book back on the shelf. With a yawn, he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

**10:00 P.M- Bed time.**

He showered and brushed his teeth, starting his before bed routine. He pulled on his striped night clothes and got into bed with his favorite book. He read until it became too hard to focus and, turning out the lamp, he settled down for the night.

**1:00 A.M- It starts again**

The phone rang.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello to all my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my new story. The Idea just sort of came out of the blue and I went with it, life is just funny that way. Why can't I get good ideas when writing school papers? Anyway, I want to thank you for reading and I hope you will leave me a review so I can improve and build my self-esteem! :) I am open to Ideas and requests for countries! I will also do the countries more than once: for example, this one was set on an ordinary week day where England just went to work like any other week day. But he would do different things on a weekend or holiday or at a world meeting. So don't be shy about asking for your fave character. One last thing, if you let me know it's your birthday then I will give you a shout out in the next AN. Thanks again guys!**_


	2. 2-America

**America**

**Day: Monday**

* * *

**12:00 P.M- Wake up.**

America groaned and rolled over in his bed. He didn't want to go to work today, he just wanted to sleep. He opened one eye and looked at the time that was showing on his Captain America alarm clock. The red LED numbers came into focus and America's other eye flew open. "Ack! I'm late! I am so freaking late!" He jumped out of bed, the covers still wrapped around his legs, and made a dash for the bathroom where he took a two minute shower and brushed his teeth at the same time. He dashed back to his bedroom to get dressed, wearing his usual bomber jacket over his clothes. He was almost out the front door when he heard his little alien pal, Tony, talking form the sofa. "^%#%^?" America stopped and looked at the alien. "What do you mean 'where am I going'? I am so late for work it isn't even funny. Man I am in so much tro-" Tony cut him off. "*&^%^^%" "What? My day off?" The realization hit him. "Oooooohhhhhh~ Hahaha~! You're right dude, it is my day off! Wow I totally forgot about it!" Tony just rolled his eyes and went back to watching T.V. America headed for the kitchen, laughing at how panicked he had been. He sat down in a chair and thought about what to do with the rest of his day. '_Well… I could always prank call Britain but I'll save that for later… video games with Tony maybe? But he always kicks my trash, I swear he cheats. I haven't visited Mr. Whale in a while, and I could always drop in on Japan.' _ He thought a while longer, planning out his day in his head, before he got up from his spot and, once again, made his way toward the front door. "Yo, Tony! I'm going out. You need me to pick anything up dude?" "%$^&**^%$#" "Sorry bro, I don't think they sell extra plasmic waste or plutonium-ionic reactor cores on this planet." "&$%^$" "Okay, I'll just pick you up something when I drive through McDonalds, later dude!" He exited his house and headed for his car. _'Man, today is going to be totally EPIC!'_

**12:15 P.M- Breakfast/ lunch**

He had decided to hit Mr. Whale's place first thing so he was on his way to the sea side. America was caught up in his thoughts of what he would talk to his ocean mammal friend when a familiar building came into his view and made his blue eyes sparkle behind his glasses. He smiled and turned into the parking lot of the McDonalds. "A little detour won't hurt." He said to himself as he got out and closed his car door, locking it with his keychain.

Upon entering the establishment, he noticed just how crowded it seemed before he remembered that it was noon and the lunch rush. Whistling a cheery tune, he walked to the back of the line to await his turn. While in line he struck up a conversation with the man standing next to him in the line for the second register. They talked happily about football and annoying people they had to deal with at work, but when the guy tried to bring up politics the nation had to excuse himself, apologizing and explaining that he was pretty much fifty-fifty on all views. The other man just shrugged before bidding America farewell as it was his turn at the register. Americas turn came not long after that and he ordered his usual from the girl at the counter. "Hey there! Can I get ten Big Mac's, three quarter pounders, one quarter pounder with cheese, twenty large orders of fries, and two extra large milkshakes?" The girl, a trainee by the look of her, stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Umm… sorry sir, there is a limit of ten per customer so-," But someone cut her off. An older man wearing a badge with the word 'MANAGER' on it stepped up to the counter. "It's fine, Laura." He said, smiling at America. "This is Alfred F. Jones, he's a regular and a big eater as well. We can make an exception for him, alright?" She looked at her boss for a moment before looking back at America. "Umm… could you repeat your order please?" She asked him embarrassedly and he was happy to comply. Half an hour later, America was leaving with his order. He got back into his car and was on the road again, driving with one hand and eating with the other.

**1:00 P.M.- Visit Mr. Whale.**

America parked his car on the curb and got out, taking a deep breath of the salty air that one could only find on a rare trip to the shore. He looked down at the white sand beach and the clear looking water, watching as the two met in the steady up and down motion of the tide. The beach was almost completely abandoned, which would have been odd on the weekend but today was Monday after all, adults would be working, kids in school, those who had the day free wouldn't want to go to the beach alone, so it was no wonder that the American walked completely unseen. He grinned, feeling the sand between his toes (Having removed his shoes and socks because, c'mon, who wears shoes on a beach?), a breeze ruffled his hair a bit, now all he needed was a dog and a pretty girl walking beside him and it would be totally Hollywood worthy. The thought made him laugh. He approached the water, staying just out of the reach of the foamy tide, and shouted a greeting. "HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY~ WHALE, MY BRO! WHERE ARE YA' DUDE? IT'S ME, AMERICA!" He kept his eyes on the water, waiting for his friend to appear, but for the longest time nothing happened. _'I wonder where he is.' _Thought America, his smile falling. _'Maybe he went to visit Japan or something.' _He waited a little longer, just to be sure. Feeling a little miffed, America turned back to his car and took a few steps up the beach before he was stopped by a musical moaning sound that put his silly grin right back where it was supposed to be. He turned to face the ocean again and saw the mass of bluish gray blubber he had been waiting for. "Dude!" America called, dashing back down to meet his pal. "Where were you, bro? I've been calling you forever!" Mr. Whale spouted some water and made his moaning sound again which America could somehow understand. "Busy? C'mon dude, how busy can a whale be?" The whale made some more sounds. "Okay, okay, I get it, no need to get huffy with me. I was just dropping by to say hi anyway." There was a sound like a swift exhalation of air from the sea mammal and America grinned. "Yeah, it's may day off! Awesome right? Now I have the whole day to do anything I want… well… within the law of course. Just cuz' I'm the nation doesn't mean I can disregard the rules. Man, imagine the butt chewing I would get from the big man if he had to bail me out of jail. That could be a fun April fools thing though, I'm gonna have to remember that one." He laughed and Mr. Whale made some sounds that could have also been a laugh. "So anyway," America continued, "I was planning to visit Japan next. I haven't seen him in forever and I want to try out some of his newest games, so I was planning on barrowing Air Force 1 and taking it…" America was cut off by the whales moaning speech. "What? Did I forget how long it takes to get to Tokyo? Umm… maybe a little, but it can't be that long, and I get a private plane so… What? Impossible? No way!" He listened as Mr. Whale reminded him that, even with a private jet like Air Force 1, flying to Japan and back would take up the rest of his day and some of the next. To put it lightly, America was miffed. "Awwww man. What am I gonna do now? I got this big open spot on my agenda and I really wanted to talk with Japan face to face." The whale blew water from his blow hole and America perked up. "Skype him? Dude, that's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" He gave the aquatic mammal a hug and started jogging back to his vehicle. "Thanks for the idea bro!" He called over his shoulder. "Later!" And with that, the whale slipped back into the sea and America slid into the driver's seat. "Man, you are one smart whale." He muttered as he started the engine and began the drive home.

**1:45 P.M.- Talking with a friend.**

"I'm back, Tony!" America called out, closing the door behind him. He saw the alien in the exact spot he had left him. "Hey dude, I brought you back a burger. It's pretty cold now so you may wana nuke it… By nuke I mean stick it in the microwave, please don't _nuke _nuke it. That could get messy" He tossed the sandwich to Tony who caught it without looking. America sat beside the extra-terrestrial on the sofa. "So what are you watching dude? Something chock full of human intellectual feats and mind blowing creativity?" "%&$*(*&" Replied Tony, eating the cold burger. America frowned and raise an eyebrow. "Twilight? Seriously dude, why are you watching that? Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the books but the movies…" He trailed off, noticing that Tony wasn't listening any more. "Whatever." He watched a few scenes, but, "There is only so much glitter I can stand before I gotta go." America stood up and decided to put Mr. Whale's suggestion into practice and call Japan up on Skype. He sat down at his computer and booted up the program. He began scrolling through his list of contacts, ignoring the search bar provided at the top, in search of Japans name. But he couldn't seem to find it in the alphabetical list of names. He frowned and scrolled again, still nothing, he did it again, nothing. _'Where is 'J' in the alphabet again?' _He looked at his screen and began scrolling more slowly, singing under his breath. "A~B~C~D~E~F~G… H~I~J~K…OH! There it is!" He found the little tab that said 'Japan' on it and clicked it, placing his request for a video chat. He waited for Japan to answer and thought about why he could never remember where the letter 'J' went. It was weird. He was snapped back to reality by the 'BLOOP-BLOOP' of the program telling him that someone had answered. He grinned at the face of the Japanese man before him. "Japan! Hey dude!" Japan yawned a little bit, looking tired. "O-ohayou Gozaimasu, America-san." He said politely. "Ohayou? That means good morning, right?" America asked him and Japan nodded. "Hai, that is correct. It is six in the morning where I rive, though I understand that it is two in the evening where you are." "Oh." Was all the American said. He was pretty lousy at remembering the time zones, it just never seemed that important. "So," Japan said, "What do I owe this rittle chat?" America grinned. "I was bored and I thought that we hadn't talked in a while, so I wanted to give you a shout." America explained. "So what's new dude?" "Werr, the video game market is rearry booming at the moment and we have severar new ones coming out very soon." "Alright! I can't wait to try them out!" "Indeed. So how are you, America-san?" The American spun in his chair as he replied. "I'm great! But I'm the hero so what else would I be? I mean, sure, the economy is kinda unstable, and the politicians are being… um, politicians, but you know me! I can handle anything! HAHAHAHAH~" "Of course." Japan said, face remaining unreadable. "Oh and Monday night football is on tonight!" America stopped spinning and sat up straight. "It's gonna be a huge game, total nail biter! I'm so psyched!" "I… can terr, America-san, but are sports rearry worth getting so worked up?" America gapped at him as if he couldn't believe he had really just said that. "Dude! Football is HUGE! There is no way anyone can _not_ get worked up! It's freaking football!" He sat back as if he had just clearly made his point. Japan was still confused but he changed the subject. "So, I guess it is your day off?" "You got it!" "What erse are you pranning to do today?" "Well," America began, "I was originaly planning to visit you personaly, but that wouldn't really be practical so I just Skyped with you, next I'm going to chill with Tony, the stupid movie he was watching should be over soon so we can play a game or something. Then-" America talked on and on about his day and Japan was too polite to interrupt him. Once America finally quieted down, a stressed looking Japan spoke up. "Werr, I enjoyed tarking with you but I berieve I am now rate for work, so I must bid you good bye, America-san." The American grinned and waved at the web cam. "Kay! Later dude!" And Japan hung up, leaving America in front of his computer. "Alright!" He said aloud, standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna take Tony down this time. No lie!"

**2:30 P.M.- Videogames and a visitor**

"TONY!" America yelled as he slid on his socks into the living room. "I challenge you to- what?" America looked around perplexed, the little alien was nowhere in sight, in his place was a folded slip of paper. America picked it up and read, "Went out. Be gone a while. Tony." He stared at the note getting more and more confused. "What the heck? Where would he go anyway?" Being alone in the house, it was no wonder he didn't get a reply. _'Fine.' _America thought, walking over to the entertainment center and turning on the gaming console. _'I can play by myself. It's not like you need two players to play.' _But after only a little while he was already bored. "Ugh! This totally sucks." America whined to his empty house, laying upside down on the sofa, legs on the cushions head touching the floor. "I don't know what to dooooooo~" As if in reply to his most recent complaint there was a soft knock on his front door. America flipped over and stood up straight, now feeling a bit dizzy, and went to see who was there. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with someone whom he could have almost mistaken for his own reflection. A wide smile spread across the Americans face as he greeted his younger twin brother. "Yo! What brings you here Canadia?" Canada looked at him, feeling exasperated but not surprised. "You forgot didn't you?" "Huh?" America asked, tilting his head. With a sigh, Canada began to explain. "We were talking last week and we agreed that I could stay with you for a few days because my house is being fumigated. I reminded you yesterday, and the day before that, and before that." America laughed shamelessly. "Oops, I guess I really did forget. Sorry bro." Then he was struck by an idea. "Oh! But you can still stay if you do one thing for me." Canada's look of discouragement changed to one of confusion and curiosity. "W-what is it?" America smiled and held up a game controller. "You gotta play with me."

"A-America!" Canada cried out in distress, "Why did you shoot me? We are playing Co-Op!" The brothers were sitting on America's couch playing Call of Duty together. America shrugged and smiled. "I forgot." Was his excuse. Canada glared at him reproachfully. "If you're going to keep forgetting then can we at least play something else?" "Like what?" Canada stood up and moved to America's game cabinet, looking at the titles. "How about this?" He held up the Mario Cart case and America nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna cream you either way." Canada ignored this and put the disk in. America, being an avid gamer, had already unlocked all the courses, cars, and characters, so there was a lot to choose from. "Hahaha~ I'm going to be Mario!" He announced, making his selection, "How about you dude?" Canada took a little longer picking his player. He moved his cursor from character to character until he found the one he wanted and pressed the select button. America began to laugh hysterically. "Dude! You can't be serious dude! Did you really just choose BABY PEACH?! HAHAHAHA~ Dude, that is so lame, you gotta at least try to beat me." The Canadian decided to ignore his brother and proceeded to select the vehicle he would use, America selected their level and they were ready to start. Both brothers tensed as the countdown started. –Beep-Beep-Beep- Bleeeeeep- and they were off. America quickly pulled into the lead, passing the NPC players with ease, he had done this a thousand times there was no way he could lose! But midway through the second lap he was caught by surprise; a koopa shell had nailed him! As he watched, a little pink vehicle with an equally small and pink occupant pulled ahead of him with an adorable high pitched cry. America's mouth fell open but he quickly pulled himself together and redoubled his efforts. In the end however, the winner was Baby Peach. The American turned to face his twin who had a rare look of pride on his face. "I guess I won." He said quietly, trying to keep himself from gloating. America stuck his tongue out. "No fair, I want a rematch!" Canada obliged willingly and before long Baby Peach was once again on the winners' podium. America couldn't believe it. "Dude… How do you keep doing that?" His brother smiled and said nothing. America huffed and demanded another rematch; it was a matter of pride now. The buzzer went and America shot off. Once again he was ahead for most the race but Canada was gaining fast. He was right behind him, no, now they were neck and neck! America attempted to ram Canada but the latter easily evaded the attack and finally succeeded in pulling in front of America and getting first. America was not normaly a sore loser but there was just something about this whole situation. He jumped up and pointed a finger at the Canadian laughing quietly on the couch. "New rule!" He spat, "You can't be Baby Peach anymore!" Canada just kept on laughing and before long America smiled, then snickered, and then fell back onto the couch, laughing full out right next to his brother. Life was good… even if he was beaten by a baby girl.

**4:00 P.M.- Chat room**

When the two were done with the games they didn't quite know what to do next. America glanced at the clock out of boredom and felt his breath hitch when he noticed the time. "Aww crap, I almost forgot!" Canada looked confused as his twin started walking away. "Almost forgot what? Where are you going, America?" He stood up and started to follow him when America replied. "It's almost four. Every day at four I meet a penpal in a chat room and we talk for about thirty minutes." Canada was surprised. "You have a penpal? Who?" "I don't know. All I know is that they are a college student named Trent somewhere here in the country." Canada asked his next question. "Why?" "Cuz' I was bored. I thought it would be neat to talk to one of my people, get to know them, ya know? And I really enjoy it now, Trent is cool." He got an idea and he turned to Canada with a smile. "You want to talk to him with me?" Canada had nothing better to do so he nodded and followed Alfred into the computer room. America sat down in the rolling chair to turn the computer on while Canada perched on the corner of the desk, watching America as he entered the URL and logged onto the chat room.

***Trent is online***

***Alfred has logged in. Alfred is now online***

***Alfred: Hey dude. Were you waiting?**

***Trent: Nah, I actually only just remembered a little while ago.**

***Alfred: Same. Hey, my little bro is here, the one I was telling you about before.**

Canada blinked as he read. "You mentioned me before?" Alfred smiled at him, "Duh~" "But when? How in the world did I come up in one of your conversations?" "Umm…" America leaned back in his chair, trying to remember. "I think in one of our earlier chats. When we were still getting to know each other we got onto the topic of our families." Canada thought about this for a moment, it seemed a natural thing to talk about when getting to know someone. "What did you say about me?" He asked but America held up his hand and turned back to his computer to read the latest reply.

***Trent: Really! His name was Matthew right? Hi Matthew! I'm Trent! Though you probably knew that if you're reading this.**

Canada smiled, the guy did seem nice. America turned back to his brother. "What were you saying before?" "I was asking what you said about me to your friend." America grinned and pushed the keyboard toward Canada. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Canada hesitated but started typing.

***Alfred: (Matthew) Hi. Al's told me a little bit about you. Can I just ask what kind of things he said about me? Just curious.**

***Trent: Oh nothing to worry about. He just said that you were the younger twin and were pretty quiet most of the time. **

***Trent: He also said you make killer pancakes.**

Canada smiled, glad Alfred had given a pretty accurate description. Alfred took back the keyboard.

***Alfred: Well it's true! Seriously, if you tasted them you would understand. He's a bit too picky about the syrup though. Personally, I think all maple syrup tastes the same.**

"Hey!" Canada stared at America like he had just said a dirty word to someone's grandmother. America looked back at him. "What?" Canada grabbed the keyboard ignoring America's indignant, "HEY," and started typing.

***Alfred: He doesn't know what he is talking about! I swear, if you ever taste the real stuff, as in real organic Canadian maple syrup straight from the tree you will never go back to the crappy American substitute! There are no similarities whatsoever! (Matthew)**

***Trent: Lol, Wow that was probably the most serious I have ever seen someone be about Syrup.**

America took the keyboard back.

***Alfred: Yeah, he's like that. Just ignore him.**

"America!" Canada looked hurt, until Trent's next reply came up.

***Trent: I don't know Al, remember that day you spent the whole time telling me about what makes the perfect burger? I say you can be pretty obsessive yourself, pal.**

Canada broke into quiet laughter as America defensively responded:

***Alfred: That is not obsessive! I swear it is a science!**

***Trent: Whatever you say.**

***Alfred: (:P)**

***Trent: Real mature, Al.**

***Alfred: NEW SUBJECT! How are you doing in school? What were you majoring again?**

***Trent: Politics and Economics. And I'm doing pretty well. A lot of being in politics is learning to be a good liar and having nerves of steel.**

***Alfred: I could see that. Another reason Mattie would make a lousy Politician. He's just too soft.**

Canada was getting sick of being insulted to someone he didn't even really know. "I'm going to the bathroom to take a shower." He said as he walked out of the room in a huff. America didn't make any motion that he had heard his twin leave. He continued to talk about school and work with Trent until it was time to signoff.

***Alfred: Talk to ya later bro!**

***Trent: Yep. Later!**

***Trent is offline***

America logged off and stretched then got up to go to the bathroom. Talking with Trent was always nice because it made America feel human, like he was a real person and not just the personification of a country. He opened the bathroom door and entered then stopped what he realized there had been someone in there already. "Oh hey Canada, what are you doing here?"

**5:00 P.M.- Dinner time**

"I didn't mean to walk in on you." America was explaining through the shut door to a slightly peeved and wet Canadian who was getting dressed after having his shower time invaded. "Seriously, I just forgot you were here!" "What else is new?" Was the quiet yet obviously miffed response. "C'mon~ it was just an accident, bro! I can make it up to 'ya!" The door opened and Canada stepped out, eyeing his brother with a look of slight distrust. "…How?" "How? Well… um… OH! How about I make us something good to eat!" Canada raised an eyebrow, "Something good?" America beamed at him, "Yeah! Like how about I bring out the grill and we can have some wicked barbeque!" That was tempting. Canada knew that his brother was definitely skilled when it came to grilling. He sighed and smiled a bit. "Okay, that sounds good. Need any help?" America laughed and gave his twin a noogie. "Hahaha~ I knew you would say that! If you could get the grill going I can start getting the meat ready! Deal?" "Deal." "Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" America practically flew down the hall to the kitchen, Canada following behind him at a much slower pace.

"Hey America, where do you keep the lighter and the charcoal?"

"In the shed, the grill should be in there too."

"Oh, okay. Be right back then."

"Yep!"

Canada left to go get the said items and America pulled out to large and expensive cuts of meat. He didn't even need to consult a recipe as he began to throw things together in a bowl. A splash of vinegar here, a dash of hot sauce there, a handful and a half of brown sugar, and just a spoonful of molasses. It was his favorite barbeque sauce and he had made it so often that it had become almost a no brainer for him. He dipped his finger into the brownish mixture and tasted it. "Oh yeah, that's good stuff!" He said to himself, smiling as the taste washed over him. He opened some drawers, looking for his brush, the one he used only for his barbeque sauce, ah there it was, sitting at the back of the drawer. Had it really been that long since its last use? America shrugged and moved the meat onto a large plastic cutting board located next to his bowl of sauce. As he picked up the brush, he glanced out the window and smiled. Canada was visible on the patio struggling to get the lighter to work, but he managed it in the end and before you could say maple leaf he had the grill burning. He looked up and saw America watching him. America smiled and waved through the window and Canada did the same in return before turning his back on the window and walking out of sight, only to pop up in the kitchen not much later. "Grills going." He said and America nodded, brushing the brown liquid over the meat. "Nice, we should be ready to cook these babies in no time."

It was only a fifteen minute wait and America was unusually patient about it. He understood the reward of waiting for the grill to reach just the right temperature and the meat to absorb the flavor just right, he knew what he was doing. It was with a smile that the American took his well marinated meat outside and opened the lid to the grill. With a set of grilling tongs he lowered the cuts onto the bars where they landed with a satisfying sizzle. He closed the lid and waited nearby until it was time to flip the food over and cook the other side. He lifted the cover off the grill and as he did so a heavenly aroma escaped and floated around the patio, causing the brothers to each take in a deep breath and let it out with a wistful sigh. America turned the meat and once again closed the lid and went to sit down at the pick-nick table across from his twin. "Dude! This is so going to rock! I can already taste it!" Canada smiled and nodded in agreement. "That did smell really great. I'm looking forward to it." The two sat chatting and America almost didn't notice that the food was done. He jumped up and grabbed two plates that had been set close by. He placed the meat onto the plates and brought them back to the table. "Perfection, thy name is barbeque!" America announced proudly and the two blond men dug into their food. To say it was delicious would be an understatement. The meat was tender and it burst with sweet and spicy flavors which blended beautifully with the smoky taste provided by the grill. The plates were emptied in an amazingly short amount of time. America burped unashamedly and grinned at Canada. "So? I can tell you liked it. I knew you would! It's awesome, right?" The Canadian just smiled and nodded, he had to agree with America on that one. "One last thing dude, could you wash the dishes while I clean the grill?" "Yeah, I can do that." America grinned again, "Good, cuz I want to get this stuff cleaned up ASAP! The sooner we're done with this the sooner we can watch my new movie!"

**7:00 P.M.- Movie Night**

Of course, it was a horror movie. Canada never understood why his twin seemed to enjoy scaring himself stiff but he was an American, what can you do? America eagerly stuck the DVD into the player and sat down on the Sofa with Canada. "Dude, this is going to be so epic!" Canada wondered how he would know considering his eyes were most likely going to be shut tight for most of it. America jumped up without warning, scaring his brother half to death. "I forgot to turn the lights out! Just a sec!" With a click the room became dark except for the light coming off of the television screen. "America, are you sure about this?" Canada asked nervously. It wasn't the movie he was scared of, what scared him was the thought of how America was going to take it. America laughed, "Course bro! Let's do this!" but he was already starting to tremble and he hadn't even hit play yet. Canada sighed and prepared himself to face what he was sure was going to be a long night.

America spent nearly the whole movie clinging tightly to his brother and screaming in his ear. Poor Canada was sure he had been strangled half to death and was now deaf in one ear. It was a relief when the credits rolled and the shaking American let go of him. "D-d-dude… that was so not- not cool…" The beat up Canadian straightened his glasses and stood up. "I'm going to bed, America. Good night." And before America could beg him to stay he was gone. America sat there, alone in the dark, scared of just about everything around him. "Uhhh… why does the light switch have to be all the way over there?" He moaned, "I seriously have to remodel or something…" He gulped and stood up, taking a few slow steps in the dark. He tripped over something, something that felt furry and warm. He screamed and bolted up the stairs into his room and into bed fully clothed, the covers pulled over his face until only Nantucket* was sticking out, completely unaware that he had just tripped over his rug. He stayed like that until he finally fell asleep around three in the morning.

**10:00 A.M.- Oops, not again**

America woke up with a groan and wondered why the heck he was still wearing his shoes in bed. Then he remembered the movie and quickly checked under the bed before standing up and stretching. He yawned, "W-what time is it?" Glancing at his Captain America alarm clock caused his mouth to go dry, was it really that late? He was two hours late for work. He didn't sprint down the stairs like he had done the day before, he more of stumbled down them, feeling tired. Just like the previous day Tony was there sitting on the couch and watching TV. America gulped and asked a question. "Hey dude, it wouldn't happen to be my day off again would it?" Tony turned and gave him a look. "#%*$^%" "I was afraid of that." America muttered. He headed out the door and walked to his car, bracing himself for the major lecture he was going to get when he got to work.

* * *

*In case anyone doesn't know, Nantucket refers to the cow lick in his hair. Sorta like how his glasses are Texas.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I have a few things I would like to bring up this time. First, if you are a Twilight lover please don't kill me. I have nothing against the people who watch it and like it; I am just not a fan of glittery blood sucking pretty boys. *Gets killed by fangirls* Moving on, I want to thank all the people who gave me feedback on my last chapter and my little sister for giving me some absolutely hilarious ideas that I will use in later installments. I would love to get some reviews so I can know how to improve my writing and bring you wonderful readers better works. I am also taking ideas for future chapters so don't be shy about requesting your fave character, even if they seem really obscure. I **_**might**_** even think about doing a Sealand chapter eventually, even though I hate the little shrimp's guts. My next chapter is already set with the character but that doesn't mean I don't need ideas! Shoot'em my way and I would be ever so grateful. Please help me by pointing out any spelling errors I might have missed, but please be polite about it. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I forgot to mention that in my last chapter. ASTA LA PASTA~**_


	3. 3-Russia p1

Russia's World Meeting -part 1 (Warning: It's short.)

* * *

**5:00 A.M- Wake up.**

The Russian was sleeping peacefully in his bed, all bundled up and warm under his covers, dreaming of a world that was one with him. Then, out of the blue, a sound like wood being chiseled woke him.

"What could that be?" He mumbled sleepily. Then he got his answer in the form of a voice that drove all will for further sleep from him.

"Biiiiiiiiig Broooooother! Open the dooooor! Mary me and we will become one! I wish to be one with Russia, brother!"

Belarus. Oh, how Russia wished his little sister would just leave him alone. She was the only thing that scared the biggest nation, and, as far as he knew, there was nothing that scared her.

Russia shot out of his bed, pushing it up against his bedroom door before making a dash to his closet. The entire time he was rushing to get dressed he could hear her on the other side of the door; scratching, clawing, begging to be let in so she could marry her beloved brother, whether he wanted to or not. He threw on his coat, his boots, and his favorite scarf before going to the window, throwing it open, and jumping out. His room was on the second floor, so he hit the ground with a rather large 'THUMP', though the piles of white on the ground did break his fall a bit. He sat up and brushed the flakes from his arms. "I told them I know everything about snow." He said, standing up and looking around.

It was still mostly dark out and the only real light came from two lamps in the front yard that marked the beginning of the walkway to the front door. Russia didn't really want to go back into the house with his sister in there; he was going to have to call someone to fix the door once again. He was sure that carpenters made a killing off of him; all the doors Belarus ruined really started adding up after all.

"Perhaps I should have Iron doors put in." he thought out loud, "Yes, I will look into it!"

Once he had that decided he walked to his car and got in, very glad that he always kept the keys and his cell phone in the pockets of his coat. The engine came to life after some finagling; the engine was cold after all. He pulled out of the drive, humming a song that sounded suspiciously like the Tetris theme and hoped that Belarus would be gone by the time he got home.

"Now then, let's make sure the meeting house is ready for everyone!" he said to his empty vehicle.

**6:45 A.M- Reminders.**

He was hosting the world meeting tomorrow so everything had to be in order at the meeting place. He had picked out the fanciest building to have the meeting in (as everyone used hosting the meeting as an excuse to show off), got the best room, checked to be sure the table was polished, made sure the mini fridge in the corner was stocked with vodka, and made absolutely certain that his extra pipe was hidden under his spot at the table, just in case anyone got a little frisky. With a wide smile that many, well everyone really, described as creepy, he exited to the lobby and got his phone from his pocket. Now for something both fun and tedious: calling everyone. He got to remind all who were attending about the meeting (though he was sure the only one foolish enough to forget would be that silly American), and give them the address of the building they were meeting in.

_Hmmm… ,_he thought, _who to call first? Ah! China is always fun to call! _So he dialed the number and waited.

"Nǐ hǎo" came the familiar voice, causing the Russian to smile wider.

"Hello, Comrade China! This is Russia."

"Aiyah, why are you calling me, aru?"

"Just as a reminder. The world meeting is being held at my place tomorrow so don't be late~"

A sigh could be heard from the other end.

"Shì ,Shì. I will be there."

"Good! I will send you address later, Da?"

"Yes, now good bye."

China hung up quickly and the Russian chuckled. It was always so fun to talk to China, Russia just couldn't wait until he would become one with Mother Russia. Next on the calling list would be Germany. He knew Germany wouldn't forget but chances were that Italy was with Germany, so that would be one less nation to have to call.

"Hallo. Sie haben Ludwig Beilschmidt erreicht."

"Greetings, Germany. This is Russia."

"Ah yes. The meeting reminder, of course. Thank you for- ITALIA! STOP SLACKING! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE HERE THEN YOU ARE GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE TRAINING!"

Russia smiled once again "So friend Italy is with you, da?"

"Ja, he is."

"Good! Then you will remind him of meeting for me?"

"I will."

"Good! Thank you, Germany. I go call everyone else now. I will text meeting address to you soon."

"Alright then. Servus, Russia."

"Bye!~" Russia said and pushed the end call button. Germany would also inform that bothersome former Teutonic Knight so there was no need to waist good oxygen on him. He was about to call someone else when, to his surprise, it was his phone that rang.

"Zdravstvuyte. Vy khotite , chtoby statʹ odnim s materʹyu Rossiya , da?" He greeted, and a familiar tearful voice answered him, along with an odd bouncing sound in the background.

"H-hello, little brother Russia."

Russia was a bit surprised by this. "Oh, Sister Ukraine! It is nice of you to be calling me. Do you need something?"

"No I just wanted to-to… oh I will be getting in much trouble if my boss is finding out I called you… but-but I wanted to talk to you… Oh…"

Typical Ukraine, Russia sighed a bit. "Sister Ukraine, I-

"Eep! Oh no someone is coming! I'm sorry Russia, I have to go! I can never speak to you again." It began getting hard to understand her between her sobs, "I-I must go n-n-now…"

"Ah, well just remember the world meeting! In my country this time."

"Y-yes, of course. S-s-s-so long, R-Russia. I will miss you~" There was a clattering sound as if she had dropped the phone and then the sound of bouncing began to fade.

"Hello? Sister? I think you forgot to hang up… oh well." Russia ended the call and sighed, poor big sister always so nervous, it wasn't good for her. He next dialed the number of the nation who probably bugged him the most and, to his both irritation and amusement, it went straight to voice mail.

"YO DUDE! You have reached the phone of Alfred the Hero! I can't get to my cell at the moment; I might have lost it or just slept through your call. Anyway! Leave me a message and if I like you I might get back to ya! If I don't then I don't really care what you think! Later brah!"

The beep sounded and Russia began to record. "Hello, America. This is Russia. There are a few things I wish to say to you. Do not be forgetting about the meeting tomorrow, here at my place. I send you address later. Also I am believing that your voice mail message is rather bothersome. I would suggest you change it or something might be happening to you. Well, so long you capitalist pig!"

He took the phone away from his ear as the message finished recording. He had contacted China, Germany, Italy and Prussia via Germany, Ukraine, and America. That was six nations down and many many more to go.

**12:00 P.M- Shopping**

The calls had taken the rest of the morning, and Russia hadn't even called everyone. In the end he decided the lesser known nations could remember by themselves and left the building to run some errands. He walked along the icy sidewalk, mentally going over the things he needed; vegetables for dinner, a box of light bulbs, new boots, etc. As he walked, a shop caught his eye and he stopped in front of it. It was a clothing store that was advertising a special on scarves. Russia was very fond of the scarf he always wore, though it never hurt to have an extra or two, and he liked scarves period, so after only a moment's deliberation he walked through the door of the shop.

There certainly were lots of scarves to choose from; long ones, thick ones, thin ones, ones with patterns, ones of a solid color, and so many different materials. Russia found walking around the shelves rather enjoyable, and he even tried a few on just for fun. In the end he bought one that was a deep red in color and was embroidered in black thread. He smiled at the cashier and she smiled back as she held out the bag that contained his purchase. "Imetʹ khoroshiy denʹ" she said to him and he responded with the usual, "Spasibo, vas takzhe. Do svidaniya" As he walked away. He continued his shopping, picking up the things he needed and also getting a box of _pirozhki_* from a small stand on the street corner. Despite all the calls he had made, today was turning out to be quite a nice day. Just as he was getting ready to head back to the meeting building a small noise from an alley caught his attention. He paused and backed up to look for the source of the noise and wasn't too surprised by what he saw.

Two children were sitting on the cold ground; a boy about twelve dressed in old jeans, a dirty tee shirt, and worn out sneakers, and a little girl about ten whose manner of dress was similar to the boys. They were alone in the ally and obviously very cold and hungry, it wasn't uncommon to find scenes like this in the city. Russia just stood there, looking at the two trembling figures, the scene bringing forth memories of his own childhood, just him and his sisters, all alone in the snow. Situations like these could crush a lone spirit in a matter of days, he was sure that if the boy didn't have to protect his sister then he would already be dead. The Russian felt something he hadn't felt for a very long time: Pity and mercy. Slowly, he stepped into the alley, his heavy steps causing the children to look up in alarm at the large man. The boy protectively shifted himself so he was in front of his sister, trying to be brave even when fear and uncertainty were unmistakably etched on his face. Russia smiled down at the boy, which had a more terrifying effect than just his presence, but then he took the scarf he had bought earlier from its bag and put one knee on the ground, wrapping it around the necks of both children. As he stood up he also left the box with his snacks in it on the ground in front of them and, without saying a word, he walked away. No one but the two children would ever know what he had done, and that was how Russia wanted it.

**1:30 P.M- Lunch**

He hadn't gotten to eat his snack so he was hungry. He glanced at his watch and nodded, it was the time that the café's and restaurants start their lunch specials, so now was as good a time as any for a break. Turning into a crowded café, he couldn't help but enjoy the noise of the people around him. After so much quiet it was nice to hear the chatter of public. He was snapped back to reality when the waitress cam up to him, "Excuse me, sir," she said in Russian, "But we are almost entirely full. Would you mind sharing a table for two with another man?"

"No, no, not at all." He said in response, nodding politely to her, "The more the merrier, yes?"

He was led to a table by the window which seemed completely unoccupied. Strange, hadn't they said he would be sharing a table? Oh well, he shrugged and went to sit down, looking around when he heard a soft sound. "Hello?" He asked and received a soft, "H-hi, Ivan… maple…" in return. He laughed and stood up, now realizing why the table seemed empty, "Comrade Matvy! I didn't see you there." He said in English and taking the seat across from the slightly smooshed Canadian.

As they waited for their orders to be taken, Russia asked, "So, what brings you to my home today?"

"W-well, I had to leave early to get here on time for the meeting tomorrow. Alfred is here too, though he's still at the hotel."

"I see." Russia said simply, that would explain why the American's phone went right to voice mail, can't answer a call on a plane. "So you are enjoying yourself, da?" to which Canada nodded.

"Yes, the climate is very similar to mine so I don't have to get used to it and there is plenty to look at. I was just here to try your food."

"Da, the food is quite excellent here. I'm sure you will like it." He said, just as the waitress came to take their orders, or more accurately, Russia's order as she had forgotten that Canada was there, Russia saved him from hunger however, by ordering two of everything and giving one to the quiet nation when it came.

"T-thanks, Ivan." He mumbled, to which Russia gave one of his famous, extra creepy, smiles.

"It is no trouble. I will pay too."

"R-r-really?" Asked the surprised Canadian.

"Of course~ you may pay me back later by becoming one with Russia!"

Canada gulped and looked at the floor, "I-I think I'll just pay for my own food." He whispered.

"Suit yourself." Russia said, digging into his own food, "You will all be one with me eventually."

**3:30 P.M- Gardening**

The Russian drove home after lunch with Canada, his mind at ease knowing that everything was ready for tomorrow. He pulled in to his driveway and got out; being quiet in case Belarus was still hanging around. To his relief, a search of his house revealed she wasn't, though his bedroom door was ruined and his bed had been thrown through the wall into the side yard. It looked like he was sleeping in a guest room tonight.

Shrugging off the huge hole in his house he went back downstairs to get the tools for one of his favorite times of the day. He had a small green house in the backyard that he grew things in. It always made him happy to be back there, seeing various plants sprout and grow. He got his gloves and a small trowel before heading out the back door and across the snowy yard to the low glass building. He entered and closed the door shut quickly behind him, not wanting the temperature to go down in the greenhouse. There were herbs in some pots, vegetables in others, but one whole side of the building had been devoted to his favorite plant. Sunflowers lined the whole back wall, none of them big but all bright yellow and healthy. He could never get them to grow any higher than his knee for some reason and it bothered him a little, but not too much, sunflowers were sunflowers, and they remained the pride of his greenhouse. Carefully, he removed the dead leaves and shuffled the positions of the pots, making sure each flower would get equal amounts of sunlight and warmth. He added the plant food to the water in his watering can and watered the plants, treating them with as much care one might use with a small child. He finished taking care of the plants after only half an hour, but he then sat on the ground and just looked at the space around him, feeling content and happy surrounded by the results of his hard work.

He sat there for a very long time, letting his mind wander onto whatever topic it pleased, but as the sun started to set he stood and stretched. He still had some paper work from his boss to deal with and dinner to make. With one last smile at his flowers, he turned and walked back to his house.

**5:00 P.M- Paper work and diner.**

Russia brought his work down to the kitchen so he could watch his supper cook while he did the papers. He chopped up some veggies and dropped them and some meat into a broth to make soup; he also made dough and popped it into the oven to make bread. Nothing fancy but still filling and, most importantly, warm. He sat down at the table to begin his work, filling out the forms in silence. He finished with the bell that told him his food was finished and cleared the table and sat down to eat.

**6:15 P.M- Read.**

Dinner was delicious and, once the dishes were all taken care of, he went to his small study to find himself a book. He had recently become interested in fairy tales and legends of the other nations, finding them interesting and enlightening, as well as ridiculous and downright hilarious. Tonight's selection was entitled 'Classic American Fairy Tales'. Russia smiled, sure this was sure to be a night full of humor, and went to his favorite chair to read.

The tale was called, 'The Box of Robbers', and it was absolutely absurd, though Russia still enjoyed reading it. It was about a little American girl who was left alone in her family's house. She got bored and remembered there was an old doll house in the attic, so she goes up there to play and finds an old trunk that her uncle had sent home from Italy before he disappeared. She becomes curious and opens it, even though it wasn't hers and to her surprise out comes three men who introduce themselves as Italian robbers. They then proceed to bring all the goods in the house up into the attic and would have run off with them if the little girl hadn't told them the police were outside, causing them to panic and climb back into the box. The American who wrote the story obviously didn't know much about Italians, as the robbers in the story are far too bold to match with the Italy that he knew, and he didn't think any little girl would stay calm if strange men climbed out of a box and started stealing things. But it had still made him laugh and he turned eagerly to the next story to continue reading.

Eventually, the Russians eyes grew heavy and the book clattered to the floor as his head lolled forward. He slept there all night, dreaming of nothing.

* * *

_**AN: Yay for boring ending! Meh, I don't think I like this one as much as the others, but it will do. I did, however, like the scarf thing with the kids. I wanted to show Russia as something beside the frightening big guy with the sad past. I wanted him to seem more human. I didn't like the dinner and paperwork part, though it was mostly just filler. 'The Box of Robbers' is an actual story and a personal favorite of mine. If you have time you should check it out, it is definitely worth reading. Please review and tell me how to improve, I would also love ideas. Let me know your fave characters and tell me what you want them to do! Next part coming when I feel like it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**I don't own Hetalia!**_

* * *

Russian:

Zdravstvuyte. Vy khotite , chtoby statʹ odnim s materʹyu Rossiya , da?

-hello. You wish to be one with mother Russia, yes?

Imetʹ khoroshiy denʹ

-have a nice day

Spasibo, vas takzhe. Do svidaniya.

-Thank you, you too. Goodbye

_*Pirozhki_

-Russain street food.

German:

Hallo. Sie haben Ludwig Beilschmidt erreicht

-Hello, you have reached Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Servus

-Good bye/ fare well


End file.
